Moka and Tsukunes feelings
by Tsukune akashiya
Summary: This is a story of how Moka and Tsukune came to be and who one and others effect each others in the deepest of levels. BEWARE OF FEELS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is just the prologue of this story. It's a background of Moka and Tsukune on how they were before Yokai.**

**I don't own R+V**

**Chapter 1: prologue**

"Moka was always alone, never wanted, and always unloved. Only type of affection she got was from her little sister Kokoa who always just wanted to fight moka like when they were younger. In junior high she was ridiculed, bullied, and at times even beaten for being different. She wanted it all to end. For her knight in shining amour to come and save her from the what seemed like a bottomless abyss of despair and loneliness. Even though being a vampire and being immortal she has even contemplated suicide. She cried everyday away from everyone in a corner where no one would find her.

She tried so desperately to make a friend. Just one friend... was that so hard she kept telling her self? but as her junior years went on she fell deeper and deeper into the abyss. seeing only a dot the size of a "." she thought she wouldn't ever escape. She pleaded with her father to take her to a monster school where she could be her self. He agreed and sent her to Yokai Academy for her high school years. she would hope that she would make a friend that would care for her the way she dreamed. She wanted so desperately for a person to not judge her and accept her as a vampire. As she was riding her bike to Yokai she had a worried look she wasn't gonna be accepted like she wasn't in junior high. She than hit a boy with her bike and from that moment on her life changed forever.

"Tsukune was so much like Moka. Though not a monster he was always called a freak, loser and other horrible names. He would cry everyday when he got to his room. His parents were worried about him since kids his age had friends and girlfriends. He would even be beaten if he tried to talk to someone, and when assigned group projects he would be the only one doing them. He was the same as Moka in how they were treated. All the way up through Junior High he tried to commit-suicide on the last day of school in his room. His parents walked in on him in the act, and saved him. They questioned his reasoning, and reluctantly he told them everything; not missing a detail. his parents grew more horrified by the second hearing each detail as he explained them vividly.

"Tsukunes parents sent him to a new school called Yokai Academy. His parents kept a strict eye on him till he got to school. They even emailed the teachers to check on him once and awhile to make sure he wont do the unthinkable again. As he was walking towards the school with his head hung low. He was suddenly hit by a bike. Meeting a girl that would change him forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: beware of the feels in this chapter i cried writing this, and i hope you like it. this is 3 years after they first meet and graduation is coming up.**

**I dont own R+V**

**Chapter 2: a new beginning**

Tsukune could never think of a day where he wouldn't be with out moka. it didn't matter if it was for only blood, he just wanted to be close to her. It seemed like she completed him. That day Moka was happy as well. They pulled each other out of the abyss of loneliness and despair and into the light where they were waiting for each other. They grew deep feelings for each other that went passed normal standards. It seemed like they could be happy with just each other, but they were to afraid to tell each other. Along the way more people came along. Kumuru, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby. later they all as well fell in love with Tsukune. But Moka always held a place in his heart. When he found out that she had sides to her. his love didn't go away. It grew bigger so he could fit the other Moka in sice he knew they were the same, but they needed a friend. Stuff was going pretty normal for the little gang... well things aren't ever normal, but things were peaceful for the time being. until that day...

"Will i ever see her again?" he said crying on his pillow.

Tsukune was remember every memory for the past 3 weeks. The good and The bad. When Tsukune saved Moka from Saziou by releasing her Rosario. How she saved him from Kuyou and injected him with her blood. and on several occasions after that as well. when his body reached its limit on the blood he could take he turned into the one thing Moka was trying to avoid... he was now a ghoul... a mindless killing machine void of reason and mercy. That day he nearly killed Moka, but the head master saved him by putting a holy lock on Tsukune sealing away his powers. When he woke he was in the hospital. He remembered what he had done and knew even a sorry wouldn't be enough.

He tried to say sorry to Moka, but she was crying on what she had turned Tsukune into. She loved him, and didn't want to hurt him anymore, so she decided to push him away, but Tsukune never gave up. He fought, and fought to be part of her world. She knew he was her happiness, but was afraid if she allowed him back in she would hurt him again. After days of trying Tsukune finally succeed and Moka allowed back because he forgave her for turning him into a ghoul. They were happy once again, even when Moka was captured by Fairy Tale, Tsukune fought and fought his way through the countless enemies. Having to face Moka's mom in battle she had even lost to Tsukune who was determined to get his Moka back. He wasn't about to let her be taken away from her when he just got her back into his life. After rescuing Moka from the group they had one final enemy to face... Alucard. The very first vampire and said to be the most powerful capable over overpowering 2 dark lords at a time. Moka, Tsukune, Head master, Anther darklord, Kumuru, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby all fought Alucard and what seemed like a impossible battle they won, but at to great of a cost. Outer Moka was killed when Alucard smashed her Rosario into pieces when Alucard stabbed Moka through the chest.

Tsukune then saved Moka with her eldest sister by injecting their blood into her. Tsukune had to remove his holy lock knowing the consequences. Being more powerful he now had control over his vampire blood. Turning into a full blooded vampire he saved Moka and defeated Alucard. With the rosario smashed and Outer Moka dead, Tsukune was plunged back into darkness knowing the person that saved him from all the loneliness the very first day of the Academy. For weeks he didn't go to class. All of his friends were worried about him. Especially inner moka. Inner Moka only saw Tsukune as a blood bag when they first met. Over the years and Tsukunes bravery he won the heart of inner moka as well. Just like outer Moka inner Moka loved him with all of her being. Seeing her Tsukune like this as heart breaking, and she didn't want to lose him like she lost her outer self. While she didn't show it she liked her outer self. She expressed the feelings that inner mokas pride wouldn't let her. that brings to today

Tsukune woke up on anther sad day. Tsukune felt sick as he fought his blood lust and wanted to be with outer moka in the after life, so he refused to drink blood. he goes to his fridge as he see's a note there.

Dear Tsukune,

Meet me where it all began.

From anonymous.

I wonder who sent this? he thought as he put on his shoes and walked out.

Where it all began? what does that mean? he thought as his body led him to a dirt path. He seances a presences above him and looks up.

Just me weeeeeeeee. said the bat and flew faster like he did in the first episode.

Shaking his head from the Dejavu he kept on walking. His head hung low he walked along the dirt path and sensed anther person in front of him. He looks up at the person only to see a sliver haired beauty waiting for him.

M.. Moka? he asked

Hello Tsukune. she responded

Looking at her face he immediately looks away as his face is washed over with pain and sadness due to her face looking exactly like outer mokas.

Sigh... she said as she walked over to him. and hugged him.

Surprised by this he just looks at her starts crying.

Tsukune i need to tell you something that only Me and outer moka know.

"sniff" ok he looks up at her.

All through school Outer me was bullied, teased and sometimes even beaten for being different. She just wanted someone, anyone to care for her. She didn't care who it was. We hated humans because they were cruel to us because we believed in monsters. Being called a freak and all different types of names took a toll on her and she wanted to give up. She pleaded with my father to send her to a monster school. so we were sent here. When she met you she was happy. You were her happiness, you were her world. She loved you with all her heart, soul and being. She fought back the tears when she pushed you away after the ghoul incident, but you kept coming back. You wanted to be near her. Over time and through your kindness and bravery i also fell in love with you. after being captured by Fairy Tale we didn't know if we were gonna see you again.

We both then realized that we loved you 100% and didn't wanna be away from you. When you came to save us even when if it costed your life you tried. We couldn't have been happier. Even after the Rosario was destroyed and outer moka was killed your heart didn't waver. you stood your ground and risked knowing if you took off the Holy Lock you might turn into a ghoul and die. You saved me from death. I love you Tsukune Aono more than life it self, and even though outer me is gone im sure she hasn't forgotten about you. somewhere you are probably still in her mind and missing you every second. I hope you can love the way I know you loved her. I want to be with you Tsukune so i will be waiting for you. I will be waiting for the day when you can look at me and not be in pain. Because this body of mine was hers as well. Its the same body you loved.

Tsukune just looked at her and cried heavier. _Outer moka loved me? and now inner moka loves me._ he looks up as she starts to walk away. he grabs her arm never wanting to let go._  
_

Wait Moka... I don't want to make you wait... I want to be with you as well because i know her pain as well. I was bullied everywhere i went in the human world. I was always alone. only person i had like a friend was Kyoko. I wanted someone like you for along time. I was beaten and bullied for being my self. I just wanted a friend and when i met moka i fell in love with her on Day 1. When you showed up i loved you as well because i knew you were exactly like her you just never showed it. I even tried to commit suicide on the last day of junior high... My parents saved me and sent me to anther school. i was sent to Yokai. I couldn't have been happier when i met you guys. you guys saved me from the bottomless pit of darkness. Thats why i wouldn;t want either of you guys to leave. Losing both of you would kill me inside. I love you Moka Akashiya. i always have. he said wiping away tears as they fell.

Moka was in awe. _He went through the same thing as her?_ Moka picked up his head by his chin and stared into his eyes.

I understand now Moka. Everything that was her's is yours as well. Im sorry for making you wait this long. Said Tsukune as he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

In shock Moka looked at him by then closed her eyes and started to kiss back. parting only for air they stared back at each other looking lovingly into each others eyes.

I love you Tsukune

I love you Moka

Lets get back now i promised the gang i would bring you back. Said moka with a smile on her face

Alright i should prepare for a hugging spree then. he chuckled.

"man it is nice to hear him laugh again" she thought.

As they walk back hand in hand Mizore watched the whole thing. she was saddened that him and Moka are together now, but happy that he was back. she walked back silently as to not disturb Tsukunes walk with Moka. As they vampire couple walks out from the forest Kumurus, Yukaris, and Mizores eyes all light up and run at him.

Tsukune Your back! they yelled as they tackled him with hugs.

Moka smiling at the reunion she decided to join in and hug her Tsukune. as they got up they looked at each other with (except for mizore) on why Tsukune was holding moka's hand.

why are you holding her hand asked Kumuru worried that she might have lost her destined one.

Moka and I are together now. he responded calmly

Kumuru was now crying but stayed there. Yukari was happy as her fantasies took over. and Mizore was comforting Kumuru.

Go have fun with Moka, Tsukune. I'll explain everything to them. said Mizore

Wait how do you know... Wait stupid question. as Tsukune caught him self realizing that Mizore stalked them.

Thank you Mizore. Moka said walking with Tsukune

The day went by slow for the gang, but for Tsukune and Moka they were having a blast. Moka was just happy to have Tsukune back.

Hey Tsukune. how about i get you dinner. i can hear your stomach grumbling. she said giggling

Ok. what ya getting? If i may ask.

I have it already. she responded by sitting on his lap and tilting her head for Tsukune. Tsukune cant keep his eye's off of her neck and whispers "moka..."

Its ok my love. Drink till you are full. I knew during our talk you were famished and in need of blood.

Thank you Moka. he said with a few tears because he wished outer moka was hear as well.

He gently bit down on her neck doing steady slurps. after he was done. he closed the wound and looked at moka.

You may have mine as well Moka i can tell you are fighting it. I know you have missed my blood so please... drink. he said

thank you love. she whispered as she bit down as gently as possible. moaning from his blood Tsukune held her close never wanting to let go. she then released him and closed the wound.

Lets go to bed because tomorrow is a long day. and then graduation! she said as it was already 21:00 PM.

Alright but can you stay with me tonight? i don't want to be alone. he said.

Of course my love. she responded as she started to undress.

As they lay down she notices the pillow is wet.

Why is the pillow wet Tsukune?

because i cried my self to sleep. i did that for the past 3 weeks... he said looking at her.

Oh Tsukune. You won't ever be alone again. I promise as she holds him tight and they both fall asleep with-in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Parts of this chapter was inspired by Gamer98 story. Credit goes to him.**

**I do not own R+V**

**Chapter 3: Graduation**

The next day Tsukune and Moka wake up. The whole day was slow and very uneventful as it was a day off before graduation, and kids were mainly in their dorms catching up on sleep. Tsukune and Moka spend the whole day together not leaving the dorm. Talking the whole day they never noticed the commotion outside until someone knocked on their door.

"Knock, Knock, Knock" Tsukune! Come quick! a voice bellowed from behind the door.

Tsukune walked towards the door to find a beaten Mizore.

Mizore?! who did this to you?! he asked with anger growing.

It was Kokoa. She found out that You and Moka are together from stalking Kumuru and I! Kumuru is fighting her now! hurry before she gets killed!

Alright!said Moka and Tsukune in unison.

Half way there Mizore collapsed on the stairs from her wounds. Moka rushes to her and picks her up as Tsukune ran ahead to save Kumuru. Tsukune undoing his Rosario at the dorm entrance a golden light appears over head and Kokoa stops to look. A raging aura approaches the battlefield scaring everyone that he came close to as it was still rising. He arrives at the battlefield and see's a bloody Kumuru barely standing.

Kumuru! that's enough! I'll take it from here. Said Tsukune who reached his maximum power.

Kokoa even scared by his power, rushes towards Tsukune with her giant hammer. Kokoa keeps on swinging, but Tsukune doges everything with ease, and fires a counter blow sending Kokoa several meters away.

Kokoa! I don't want to have to hurt you! Mizore told me why you are mad, and frankly i don't care. Moka and I love each other, and i wouldn't give it up for the world! Now, please before i hurt you, stop this pointless fight and accept it!

I wont allow you to have my big sis! You're a turned human that thinks he is all that! I can beat you easy! she yelled as she was getting up.

I guess the hard way it is. he murmured

Kokoa rushes Tsukune again, but now Ko-chan turned into a sword that could cut threw steel. Again dodging her blows easily he grabs her weapon and knocks her away, disarming her.

Had enough yet Kokoa?! You can't beat me! You know you can't, but why do you continue!

Never! Once i beat you I have to bring Moka home after graduation! Father has found her a suitor!

He... What? I'll just have to face that suitor!

You can do it Tsukune! said Moka behind Tsukune.

Moka? get back! she might hit you!

I'm fine Tsukune. I have faith in you. We have been through it all. I love you, and you alone Tsukune. she said out loud hugging him.

Moka... he whispers as he turns around to face her.

Tsukune... The only human to break through the brick wall around my heart. The only one to win over my heart, and the only one i want to be with. You truly are special.

Oh Moka... he whispers as he pulls her into a kiss.

Moaning in the kiss she kisses back with more passion than ever. The entire crowed is "awwwwing" at the cute couple. the kiss is suddenly broken up with a kick on Tsukunes face by Kokoa.

How many times do I have to say it! You can't have my big sis!

Kokoa! How dare you harm my mate! I wouldn't dare touch him again if you know whats good for you... she said in a cold, and dark tone

But big sis.. he isn't worthy of you! Why... Why do you love a worthless half-breed!

Because he saved me! He saved me from the depths of darkness, and loneliness, where i thought it was impossible to get out, he pulled me out with out hesitation! He is the first person to care for me besides my family. Even when he was human, he never once judged me for what i was. Outer me, or inner me he loved all of me! He is the only person to fully understand my pain! For the very first time i knew what love was! If Tsukune wasn't here i wouldn't be today! said moka now breaking down crying.

I.. I had no idea...

Tsukune gets up from the rubble seemingly unhurt execpt for the wound his thigh where Ko-chan was launched. Limping over he held Moka tightly, but lovingly.

Shhh its ok Moka, I'm here I won't leave. he whispers in her ear.

She puts her head on his shoulders and cries even harder. The one person who she loved and cared for, might be lost to a suitor if he is stronger than Tsukune.

The crowd soon dissipates, while the only people left are Mizore( still unconscious) Kumuru who is bloody, and the vampire couple( Kokoa ran off). Both Mizore and Kumuru are carried to the infirmary. They both wait in the infirmary untill their friends wake up. The first one to wake up was Mizore.

Huh...? Where am I? She asks looking around with eyes half open.

You're in the infirmary Mizore I carried you. Said a familiar voice whom she looked over to and saw Tsukune.

Blushing a little she thanked him and looks over to her left and see's Kumuru still out cold with a blood bag being injected into her due to her massive blood loss in the battle. She starts to panic as she see's her friend in such a terrible condition and tears well up in her eyes. Tsukune and Moka reassure her that she will be perfectly ok, and will make a full recovery. Mizore breathes a sigh of relief and thanks Tsukune and Moka again for saving her before it was to late.

It was no problem Mizore after all she is our friend as well. Said Tsukune who had a hand on her shoulder reassuring her it was ok.

But one thing Mizore... I will be making Tsukune my blood mate the day after graduation and after that i wont allow any other female to show him the type of affection that you guys have. I allowed the group hug yesterday because it was a happy time. Make sure you tell Kumuru that, because i'm not in the mood for a temper tantrum from the big boobed succubus.

Mizore simply nodded and knew how protective female vampires of there blood mates. If someone even her sister were to show a sudden and large amount of affection or even kiss him. She wouldn't hesitate to hurt that person. As well as if he is hurt badly by a person even family will be killed by the female vampire.

Ok well its getting late. Moka how about i make you some dinner tomorrow is graduation so have to get some sleep. Said Tsukune with a smile. The same smile that Moka had fallen in love with. The same warm smile that had saved her from being lonely.

Sure, i'd like that. she said with a warm smile

They walk out with Moka latching onto Tsukune's arm. Mizore just smiles at the cute couple, accepting that she would never have Tsukune to her self, but happy he was happy once again.

As Moka and Tsukune reach his dorm, he notices that is open for some reason. taking off his Rosario he takes off his Rosario. Telling Moka to stay back incase it is a trap, she waits where she stood hoping that he just forgot to close it on the way out. As Tsukune approsches the door he opens it fully and see's a figure looking at him. She has red hair, with two pony tails and fangs. He tenses up looking at Kokoa, but she never moved only sighed.

I'm not gonna fight you Tsukune... I'm here to talk to you and big sis. she said calmly

Not letting his guard down, he calls for Moka who like Tsukune Tenses up and moves in front of him and acts like a shield to any possible hits.

Like i said... I'm here to talk to you guys, not fight.

She mods as Tsukune puts a hand on her shoulder and nods in approval.

So what is it now Kokoa. said Moka with some malice towards her lil sister.

It's about the suitor you will be facing Tsukune. You are very strong in deed, but i think the suitor is stronger... When i was at the castle since father called for me, i saw the vampire he picked out. He is arrogant, mean, selfish, and worst of all he wouldn't care if you died big sis. He only wants you for your body. Father told him all about you, hes a pervert and hearing you tell me what Tsukune has done for you, showed me that while i may not think you are worthy of big sis. I would prefer you over that pervert any aura matches up to his clans leader and is said to land hits on even father.

He can land hits on father...? her voice is shaky as her father is the strongest vampire and has only been hit twice in his lifetime. Once from mother (Akasha) and Kahula.

So? I was able to hit Lord Shuzen when i got your new Rosario to bring ba-... Said Tsukune cutting himself off due to breaking down in tears at the memory that Outer Moka is gone for good...

Realizing what he was crying she held him in her arms, as Moka was on the verge of tears as well from the painful memory. Kokoa looking confused blurts out.

Why are you guys crying?! She wasn't real! She wasn't my big sis! she screamed as Tsukune looked at Kokoa with anger burning in his eyes.

SHE MAY NOT HAVE BEEN REAL, BUT THE MEMORY'S ARE REAL! SHE WAS THE VERY FIRST PERSON I LOVED! HER AND INNER MOKA WERE MY WORLD! SHE ACCEPTED ME EVEN THOUGH I WAS HUMAN. SHE TRIED EVERYTHING IN HER POWER TO KEEP ME HAPPY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID WHEN SHE DIED DURING THE ALUCARD BATTLE! I NEVER LEFT THIS DORM, I CRIED MY SELF TO SLEEP KNOWING THE ONE PERSON THAT CARED FOR ME WAS DEAD! THE ONE PERSON WHO I KNEW WHO LOVED ME WAS DEAD AND I NEVER EVEN GOT TO SAY GOODBYE! IMAGINE HOW INNER MOKA FEELS! YOU DON'T KNOW OUR PAIN! he shouted then fell to his knee's crying once more.

I... I'm sorryTsukune...Is this true bif sis?

Yes it is Kokoa... Can you just leave *sniff* now. You have done enough damage. she said inbetween sobs.

Ok i'll leave... I'm sorry i caused you trouble... she said as she walked out of the room.

About a minute later they stop crying and Tsukune holds Moka who is still trembling from the memory.

Hey, shhhhh it's ok now Moka.

*sniff* i'm sorry Tsukune.

Nothing to be sorry about i cried as well. We miss her, and i can't begin to imagine how you feel, but like you said as long as we have each other, we won't ever be alone again.

Thank *sniff* you Tsukune I love you.

I love you too Moka, i always have and always will. he said with a warm smile.

As they stare at each other, it was suddenly interrupted by Tsukune's stomach growl.

hehe, i guess we should eat. I'm pretty hungry as well. she replied with a cute smile

Yeah, stay there i'll make dinner for us. "_I just hope with my time away from class i haven't gotten rusty at cooking" _Tsukune said to himself

Ok love, just ask if you need help.

Will do. he responds while putting on his apron.

Luckily Tsukune wasn't that rusty and didn't burn the food, Moka and Tsukune both eat in a nice silence just being happy with each others presence. After they were done, Moka realizes it is 9 PM, she panics because graduation starts at 10 AM and they would have to wake up early to get their cap and gown.

Hey Tsukune? Do you mind if i sleep here again? it is our last day in the dorms and i want to spend it with you. I mean you don't have to or anything... it is fine if you don't...

I would love you to stay Moka. I actually feel better sleeping next to you than when i slept alone... he said rubbing the back of his head.

Mokas cheeks grew a light pink. After the awkward moment passed they both got ready for bed. As they crawled in the same bed moka held him tight never wanting to let go.

Hey Tsukune? She whispers

Yeah?

Will you always hold me like this.

Of course Moka. I promise I will always be here. He responds with a warm smile.

She just smiles back and holds him tighter. With in minutes the vampire couple falls asleep smiling.

Tsukune and Moka woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Tsukune looks over and see's it's 7 AM. In the corner of his eye he see's an out stretched arm. He looks over and see's Moka smiling at him.

Good morning love. she says still smiling

Good morning beautiful. he responds now smiling back.

Mmmm you're warm Tsukune, do we have to get out of bed?

Unfortunately yes, we have graduation remember. I don't think your father would be happy if you skipped your high school graduation.

Awww okay, do you mind if i bathe first?

Sure go right ahead. I'm gonna get our cap and gown while you take a bath so take your time.

Okay, thank you love. she responds closing the distance between their lips.

As soon as there lips locked the door busted open. Showing a very pissed off Kumuru.

Ku-Kumuru?! What are you doing here? asked Tsukune

What am I doing here?! What is she doing in your bed?! And why is she naked anyways?!

She slept over thats why she is here, why are you so pissy anyways?! I thought you were ok with Moka and I dating anyways!

I was till Mizore told me about the blood mate and what it does! Dating is one thing, but that is basically marring him! He is my destined one! Only reason I tolerated it was because i thought you would screw up and i could take him when you broke up!

Look this isn't up for disscussion! I am the one who accepted being her blood mate! I love Moka more than anything! I won't sit idly by as you act like this. Now please leave or i will make you! he said coldly.

But... Tsukune... Why? Why pick her?! I would do anything for you! I loved you with all of my heart! she said on the verge of tears.

If you loved me then you should have known how painful it was to lose Outer Moka. I cried every night! I never left this dorm room for anything, not even to see you guys. I was starving my self so i could meet her in the after life, but Mokais one who saved me! She saved me from my loneliness, and saved me from killing my self! You. You didn't even bother to leave a note or anything.

I... I didn't know if you would have rejected me if I came by to help you. My heart ached while you were gone. I didn't know what i would do if i never saw you again, but i convinced my self that you needed to be alone.

I'm sorry Kumuru, but I never loved you. You were only a friend, a very close friend, but i never saw you as anything else. I loved Moka since day 1.

_He... He never loved me...? _she thought to her self.

Hey Moka how about you go take your bath now. Herbs are in the cab-nit on the left.

Okay Tsukune, and Kumuru I'm sorry that you are hurt, but I love Tsukune as well.

I... I. is all Kumuru said before she ran out of the room crying.

Sigh... I guess it can't be helped. Well i am gonna get our cap and gowns.

Okay Tsukune, be safe I will be waiting for you.

I will be. he responds while putting on some cloths.

Tsukune starts to walk towards the head master office. He notices that no one is at his office. As he goes to the door to knock it opens on its own. Tsukune walks in and notices the head master staring out the window.

Head master? he asks with a normal tone

Ah Tsukune hello. How are you this fine morning?

Uh, I am ok. I was just wondering if we can grab our cap and gowns?

Ah. Yes you may. Grab Moka's as well. he said with a smirk.

How... never mind. Thank you sir.

It was no problem at all. I still can't belive 3 years ago you were human, and to be executed. Now look at you, a full blooded vampire, and helped kill the demon Alucard. I'm truly pleased I allowed you in this academy.

Ummm, Thank you sir. I'm glad i was able to be here.

You better hurry the crowd of people are close.

Crowd of people? What do you mean sir? he asked looking worried and confused

The head master doesn't respond, but continues to stare out the window. As Tsukune walks out he heads back to his dorm. He walks in and see's a Moka waiting for him.

Ah your back. she says walking up to him and hugging him.

Yeah, here is your stuff. he responds returning her hug.

Thank you love, the bath is ready for you.

Thank you Moka. I'll be quick.

Okay love, i will be here waiting.

Tsukune walks in the bathroom and gets in the bath. After several minutes he emerges and dries off. walking out he goes to put on his cap and gown. Once they are dressed and ready they walk out hand-n-hand walking threw the they reached the auditorium, they were greeted by Ruby.

Find your seats and we can get started. Ruby said with a smile.

As they walk towards the front they see their seats are next to each other. They sat down and waited for the ceremony to start. not a minute later the head master walks in, and gets out some note cards. he then begins the ceremony.

Fellow monsters of 2014-2015 i am happy to see that most of you have lived and passed all threw out school. I am saddened to see you all go, but i am even more saddened to see a small group of students leave this fine academy. I would like to call these students to the stage. Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kuruno, Mizore shirayuki, and Yukari Sendo. Would you please join me on this stage.

Looking shocked, they joined the head master on the stage where conveniently there were 5 chairs for them. Then the head master continued

These five students deserve nothing more than praise for their actions. With the help of my self and anther dark lord, these five young monsters destroyed the The vampire demon Alucard who would have destroyed the school and the rest of the world if not stopped. But... I would like to honor a persons death in the fight as well. As many of you know her as the pink haired beauty in this school. Some of us refer to her as Outer Moka. As i'm sure you all know a Rosario seals a vampires powers. Well her Rosario created a outside personalty as well. During the fight it was destroyed beyond repair and along with the  
Rosario went Outer Moka. Her actions have saved the school once as she saved the great barrier from going away. Now she is gone for good and I would like to have a moment of silence.

Everyone closed their eyes and stayed silent... execpt for two students... Tsukune, and Moka were crying there eyes out at the painful memory. There friends comforting them the head master spoke up again.

Thank you, now when i call your name come get your diploma and go to your family's.

Tsukune Aono. he turns around and gives the diploma to him.

Thank you sir. he says bowing.

Moka akashiya. as he turnsd around a repeats the process again.

Walking down the stage she meets with Tsukune as his family wasn't able to make it due to the great barrier. Taking his hand she walked with him to her father and family.

Hello father. says Moka

Ah hello dearest daughter, how are you this fine day. he reply's hugging his daughter.

I'm okay, father i think you know who this is. she responds pointing to Tsukune

Ah yes, the boy who got you the spare Rosario. I'm quite surprised to see you here alive after all the fighting that has been done.

Yes sir, I'm alive and well.

Oh? Whats this here? he responds pointing towards Tsukune and Moka holding hands.

Father... Tsukune and I are going out, and we are in love. Please give him a chance! Moka responds bowing

Tsukune Aono, do you love my daughter. Note if you lie I will kill you right here.

Yes sir I do! I loved your daughter since day 1. he responds with a serious look.

A few awkward moments pass as Lord Shuzen studies Tsukune.

Hmmmm yes, I see it now. Lord Shuzen responds

He continues

Moka, do you love Tsukune Aono?

Yes father, Tsukune has always been there for me when no one else has. He saved me from Fairy Tale, an the demon Alucard when i couldn't leave a dent in them. He even saved me on day 1 of the academy, if iy were not for him my outer self wouldn't have been able to defeat Saziou. He was able to pull off my Rosario. Before mother passed I had called her saying what it meant if someone could pull the Rosario off my chain. She *sniff* she told me it meant he loved me, and had no intention of harming me in anyway, which he has proven time and time again. So please father give Tsukune a chance. Moka responds now crying.

Well this may be problematic, I can solve this. As you may know from Kokoa, I had already picked for you, but I will call him off. For your sake Moka.

Really?! Oh thank you father! says Moa as she jumps up and hugs her father.

You are most welcome, and Tsukune it has come t my attention that you were human. Am I correct?

Yes sir, I was human, but after countless times of Moka saving me with her blood I turned into a ghoul. The head master than gave me a holy lock to surpress the power I had, until I had removed it to save Moka from Alucard. I am now a full blooded vampire, and I have no regrets.

Well I have no objections now since you indeed are a full blooded Akashiya vampire... and welcome to the family son. Now come we must depart so we can get to the human world.

Human world? Why father?

Well I'm sure Tsukune doesn't want be away from his parents to long, and I bought a apartment for you guys. It is paid enough for 3 years, and i have 3 of my maids working for you now. Take care of him daughter, like how he would you.

Oh thank you father, and of course I will. Moka answers holding Tsukune closer and smiling.

Well Moka, do you mind if we stop by my parents house so we can say hi. My dad never met you when you came over that day, so I'm sure he would love to see you.

Ok Tsukune, it is fine with me, let's say goodbye to everyone than we can head out.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka go threw the crowd to meet up with there friends. They all say hi politely, except Kumuru who is still mad. After they say there good byes, they head to the limo at the bus stop area, and head off to Tsukunes house.

Both are looking forward to the new future that lies before them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: sorry if last chapter sucked. I lost the orginal type up when my comp stopped for a update. Sorry again if it didn't turn out well. This chapter is kind of short. But i promise next chapter will be longer.**

**I don't own R+V**

**Chapter 4: A New Start.**

As Tsukune and Moka were in the limo on the way to Tsukune's house. Her head resting on his shoulder, with her eyes closed smiling happily. Tsukune is just staring at his beautiful girlfriend, admiring her striking beauty, and amazing body. She would put professional models to shame

As they got passed the tunnel into the human world, light sprayed into the windows nearly blinding the vampire couple. Tsukune then looks around and starts to smile even brighter.

The human world! We're here Moka! he said acting like a kid on Christmas morning

Moka just giggling at his adorable antics, smiling at him, she brings him back down on his seat and sits on his lap.

Tsukune. she says with a hint of worry

Yes Moka, what is it? he asks

Do you rwally love me? Like Kokoa didn't charm you did he? she asks with tears at the corner of her eyes.

What?! Of course I love you! I always loved you. What is this about Moka?

I was hoping... to become blood mates. she says with a little relief

Blood mates? What is that exactly.

Well Tsukune, it is the vampire custom of marriage, or human terms. Engaged to be married. Since vampires don't have weddings like humans do, our "weddings" involve us sharing our blood willingly at the same time. Once the process is over, we share our memories, feelings, and we know where each other at are. As well our ability's are amplified when fighting by each others side. I love you Tsukune, and I wanted to make sure you loved me before i asks this.

Uh, wow. That... is quite a lot. Moka...? he says calmly

Yes Tsukune?

I will be your blood mate. I want to be with you at all times. he responds with a warm smile

Oh Tsukune, I love you so much. she says closing the distance between them kissing him.

I.. Love... You... Too... Moka. he responded inbetween kisses.

Miss Moka we are here. Would you like me to carry in your luggage? Said one of the butlers who came with them.

Breaking there kiss, forgetting that they weren't alone. she nodded yes and got out of the limo. As they walk up to Tsukune's house Moka starts to get nervous.

What if your parents don't like me Tsukune? They only knew outer Moka. what if they only liked her, and hate me cause i am different. she said almost breaking down in tears.

Hey, shhh its ok Moka. My parents will love you. Trust me Moka, I love you no matter what they think. Vampire or not you are and will be the most important person in my life. he responds holding his girlfriend tight.

"sniff" Thank you Tsukune, I hope you are right.

She regains her compusure, and Tsukune knocks on the door. Answering the door was a very happy Kasumi, and Koji.

Welcome home son! they yelled hugging there son.

Hey mom, hey dad, how are you guys.

We're fine. Oh? who is this? A pretty girl, is she your girlfriend? her mother asked teasingly.

Actually mom, she is. You remember her. She is Moka Akashiya.

Hi Mrs. Aono it s good to see you again.

Mo- Moka? is that really you? What happened to your pink hair, and green eyes? she asked surprised.

Moka looking at the floor depressed, Tsukune noticed and stepped in.

Mom... We need to talk. Can we come in.

Sure sweety, what is the matter? Whby does she look sad?

I will answer everything inside, lets just get inside. okay?

As they walk inside Tsukune holds her hand tightly, but lovingly. she holds tighter as well, getting the silent "it's gonna be okay"

Okay sweety, Whats wrong? You can tell us anything. Kasumi said

Well mom... No more secrets okay?

What do you mean Tsukune? Kasumi asks now in panic mode.

The reason you don't see Moka with pink hair, or green eyes is because... That Moka was never fully real... The actual truth is that, she is a vampire and the pink haired Moka i always talked to you on the phone about all the time was just her sealed state. Now that her Rosario which sealed her powers is gone... outer Moka... she is... he stopped as he broke down in tears.

Inner Moka stepped in for Tsukune and continued his explanation.

It's true, I am a vampire, and now that the Rosario on my choker is gone... The outer me you once knew is dead... and from what my father said may never be able to come back. That is why Tsukune is crying. He loved that me before he loved the real me. He always cared about both of my sides, but it was obvious he loved her a lot. He watched as I was stabbed threw the cheat, and seeing the Rosario breaking into pieces. He saved me from death. I love your son very much... Please don't hate me! she blurted out.

As Tsukune regained his composure, he added something.

There was only one way to save her... I injected her with my vampire blood... Mom... Dad... I am also a vampire now.

Kasumi fainted, and Koji was awe struck as the story was being told.

When Kasumi woke back up, Tsukune continued the whole story of how he became a ghoul, than a vampire, and what Yokai Academy really is.

So your really a vampire son? Koji asked with a little fear.

Yes dad, I am a full blooded vampire thanks to Moka, and I don't regret a thing. he responds

Do... Do you hate me? Are you gonna send me away from Tsukune? she said nearly tearing up from fear.

a long silence fell upon the room, as Koji and Kasumi stared at Moka, then back at Tsukune.

No, of course not. I an tell you love our Tsukune a lot. Kasumi said breaking the eerie silence.

Oh thank you Mrs. Aono! she said jumping up with glee.

But answer me this. Why did your hair and eyes change, but Tsukunes didn't. Koji interjected

It is because I am sealed at the moment dad. When i take off my own Rosario, i stay the same Tsukune, but become stronger, faster and get silver hair and red eyes.

May we see. I am just curious. he said.

Ok dad, but hold on as humans aren't used to the massive power I release.

He nods and holds to the couch for dear life. Tsukune takes off his Rosario. Suddenly a bright blue light covers him and his vampire features show. once the light disappears Koji and Kasumi are again awe struck.

So.. It is true than... You are a vampire. Kasumi said.

Yes, mom, but i am the same ole Tsukune you raised with Kyoko. By the way, where is she?

BEHIND YOU TSUKKI! she yells as she tackles him into a death hug.

falling face first, he starts to laugh.

Is it sad i actually missed you doing that? he said laughing from memories.

So I guess Moka did turn you eh. Kyoko responds as she gets off him.

Yes she did.

Ah, well you have a keeper there Tsukune. Take good care of hr or she will be taken away. she said smiling while rubbing his head.

You don't have to tell me twice. he responded smiling back.

Moka hanging onto her mate, she drags him into the hallway.

Tsukune, i am sorry to ask this now..., but can I have some blood. All this worrying has gotten me thirsty.

Sure Moka. he said pulling down his collar, and tilting his neck.

She guided her head to his neck, and slowly bit down. drinking his blood Kasumi calls them for there graduation lunch.

Tsukune? Moka? Where ar- she was cut off by the sight of Moka biting Tsukune neck. Tsukune looking over, her freaks out and explains on how vampires show affection towards each other.

Well, I guess that answers my question.

What question? he asks curious

If she has ever sucked your blood, but now i have to ask, have you ever sucked hers?

Getting embarrassed, he nods yes.

Well... Ummm, I guess it is to help you survive.

Yeah... haha. replied while scratching the the back of his head.

Moka's face just turns a bright red, while Tsukune holds her. Getting back to the "party" he sits down on the couch, and Moka joins him putting her head on his shoulders smiling. The rest of the party went fairly well considering the bomb shell that was dropped at the beginning. Then the questions arose.

So Moka, may I ask some questions about vampires. That is if you don't mind. Koji asked

I guess... What would you like to know... And before you ask... No I don't sparkle in daylight. she replied with a little annoyance, as she knew that the human world disgraced the vampire race with that movie.

I wasn't gonna ask that, but ok. I was gonna ask your weaknesses. Are you weak with garlic?

No, though I never truly liked it to start with.

How about holy water?

Yes, Holy water would kill a vampire if any came into contact with it. And also regular water weakens me, but takes a lot to kill me. We use herbs to get rid of the purifying effects it has.

Okay, how counting. If i surround with lets say rice, nor sand. Would you count all of it, to move passed it.

No, plus I always hated math, so I am glad I don't have to.

Do I have to invite you into a new home in order for you to step inside?

No, though I always ask to come in before I do. It's a respect thing.

Alright then... I have no more questions. Kasumi. Do you have any to ask? Koji asked his wife.

No I am good. Thank you Moka for answering those, I now know what to do.

You are welcome Ms. Aono, but we won't be staying long anyways. Tomorrow Tsukune and I will be moving into a apartment together that my dad rented us.

Kasumi fainted at the news. Her baby boy Tsukune would already be moving out of the house like a adult. After she awoke moments later, she starts to tears up, because Tsukune is growing up to fast.

Mom, it is ok. I promise, I can't live here all my life. You are more than welcome to come and vist Moka and I when ever you like.

"sniff" Okay sweetie, it is just... It feels like yesterday you were a little baby, and I was holding you in my arms. The joy I had when you were born was beyind anything in the world. It just pains me to see you leave. But I am proud of you Tsukune, you turned into a man before we knew it. And now you have a girlfriend who loves you deeply.

Mom... is all he could muster as he was about to cry. Moka was already crying at his mom's short speech.

I am also proud of you Tsukune. Though you were always weird and never really had friends, it seems sending you to Yokai academy was the right thing to do. Go son, live your life to the fullest. Don't be a stranger, our door is always open as well. Koji said as he got up to hug his son

Thank you dad. I love you both. We will be staying over night since it is late.

Okay sweetie. Your bed is made, and guest room is clean. You too have fun. Kasumi said still wiping tears away.

Thanks mom. We will see you guys in the morning. he responded while walking up stairs with Moka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thank you to all who have reviews this Fanfic. I am no author as you guys can tell, but the comments are what keep me going on this story. I hope for more good reviews. As this is my own story i am creating I decide if there will be plot twists that should or shouldn't be in the cannon. Beware of the feels this chapter.**

**I don't own R+V**

**Chapter 5: Moving in.**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! was all Tsukune could hear as he woke up from his slumber. Moka was still sleeping, but it didn't look comfortable as her facial expression changed when the alarm went off.

Tsukune! Turn it off. It's to loud! She whined as she didn't wanna get out of bed.

Fine, fine. There its off. he replied as he hit his alarm clock as hard as possible, breaking it in the process.

TSUKUNE! WHAT WAS THAT?! IT SOUNDS LIKE A TRAIN HIT THE WALL. Kasumi screamed attempting to reach Tsukunes ear.

Oh, shit... I forgot i was unsealed. is all he could say as he realized he also broke his dresser, and dented the wall.

It's fine Tsukune i will have the butler clean it up while we have breakfast with your family. Moka replied now sitting up.

Oh okay... Wait where is your butler I didn't see him during the party.

Oh yeah... I told him to stay outside... I guess i forgot to tell him to come inside. Plus it looks like it rained last night. she replied calmly.

WHAT?! We should tell him to come inside! What if he got sick! Tsukune replied with worry in his voice.

It's fine Tsukune he is a orc that my father won in a duel. He is very obedient to us.

I don't care if he is a orc or not, he should come inside and have something to eat!

_"Sigh... I guess I shouldn't be surprised. This is how he always is, and always will be. That's why I love him._" Yeah okay Tsukune. I'll let him inside. Make sure to let your parents know while I do it.

Sure thing Moka. He responded while leaving the room.

Moka left as well going for the door, while Tsukune told his parents who he was about to let in. They simply nodded knowing their son would take care of any threat that might appear. Moka though was in shock when she saw the butler.

Who did this to you?! Tell me who! she demanded looking at the bloodied butler with claw marks everywhere.

I did it... Miss Akashiya... I protected you... he said while coughing up blood.

From... From a blue haired girl. She wanted to kill you... I stopped her. he added smiling with blood trickling down his face.

Kumuru... she hissed with anger.

Where is she now! WHERE IS SHE! she bellowed at the top of her lungs. Tsukune rushed out to see if she was okay.

Moka?! Whats wrong... Oh MY GOD! What happened to him... Don't tell me... he said with a sad look.

IT WAS THAT COW KUMURU!Now come help me! We need to get him inside! He can still live! she said to Tsukune

R-Right! he said picking him up and putting him on his shoulder.

Walking inside his parents gasped. He explained everything to them with as much detail as possible.

And you hung out with this person Tsukune? asked Kasumi worried about his son.

Yes mom, and for the longest time she was in love with me. Though I never loved her. She was a precious friend to me and Moka. I don't understand why she would do this.

It is because You and I are together now Tsukune. She most likely thought she had a chance for your heart, which was never the case. I knew from day one we met you loved outer Moka dearly. Now she wants revenge... And a lot of it.

Stunned by her detective type skills he thought about it for a second, and came to the same conclusion as his girlfriend.

So what do we do now? We can handle her in a 1v1, but if we are asleep we can't detect her energy. She could sneak up on you and kill you Moka. He said with fear it might come true.

Don't worry Tsukune. I need to explain some stuff to you later. Now we need to fix up Shido. He is a valuable butler. she said calmly.

Right! He said leaning down to inject his vampire blood. He was mere inches away until Moka stopped him.

What do you think you are doing? She asked

I am gonna give him my blood so he can live! The medicine isn't good enough.

But... is all Moka could respond with before he kissed her for a moment. Breaking away he gave her a look that silently gave her the " It is okay" She simply nodded out of compliance for Tsukune.

Tsukune went towards the now unconscious Shido, and inject a small amount of blood into him. Seeing the small wounds heal up in a instant. The larger ones took some time. After a few minutes Shido woke back up and stared at Moka and Tsukune staring at him.

Wh- What happened? How did I end up here? he asked with a daze.

Tsukune carried you in here. He saved your life Shido. He injected his vampire blood into you so you could live. Moka said with a smile.

I... I don't know what to say. Thank you Mister Aono. I am forever in your debt. He said with tears at the corner of his eyes.

Hey now don't start crying. I did because I wanted to thank you for protecting this house. While you knew we could handle Kumuru, you put your life on the line for us. There was only one way I could thank you. So I also would like to thank you myself Shido for protecting me and my mates lives. he said bowing.

Tsukune... is all Moka thought at his bold gesture.

It was my pleasure Mr. Aono. I hope to serve you and Miss Akashiya till I die. he said with a big smile.

Remembering his parents were in the room he looked over and saw them with their mouths open.

Haha, Mom and Dad, you crack me up. he said laughing

Moka was just smiling at her mate laughing. She loved his laugh, it let her know he was happy, and when he was happy she was happy. After all the laughter died down, Tsukune stared at Shido.

Now then Shido would you like some thing to eat? We have bacon and ham if you would like. Said Tsukune.

I don't want to intrude on your family Mr. Aono. I can eat the left overs when you and Miss Akashiya are satisfied. he responded

Non-sense. You enjoy a meal with us, you deserve it after all. he said with a warm smile.

Thank you very much... You are to kind. He responds with a smile.

Moka and Tsukune walk with Shido to the kitchen and have a peaceful breakfast. As they finished Shido ram off somewhere upstairs. Moka and Tsukune ignored it and cuddled on the couch while talking with kasumi and Koji. As they realized it was time to pack for there lives in their new apartment they walked upstairs. Being stopped half way to there room Shido was walking out with their bags in hand.

I got your bags packed neatly for you masters. Shall I bring to the limo? he asked

Thank you Shido and yes. We will meet you in the limo in about 5 minutes. Tsukune and I have to brush our teeth. Answered Moka with a smile.

Okay Miss Akashiya. Take your time. responded Shido.

Moka and Tsukune walk into their rooms and brush their teeth. Finishing up they say their goodbyes, and walked out the door into the limo where they would head into their new apartment for the next three years.

* * *

As Tsukune and Moka pull up to the giant apartment complex they head to the mangers office to find their room.

Hi Welcome to Tokyo Apartment Complex, how may I help you today. said the manger.

Yes hi, Tsukune and I have a apartment here my father rented for us. We would lie to find which room it is in. Responded Moka.

May I have your last name?

Akashiya. Responded Moka

After typing for a few seconds she found the name and quickly showed them the room.

Here we are. Room 258. Please enjoy your stay, and come by the office whenever. It is always nice to have a visit from Mr. Akashiyas daughter. She responded with a smile and walked off.

Wondering on how she knew her dad, she brushed it aside and walked into the new apartment with her mate right next to her. As the door slowly opened they were both rendered speechless. All they saw was a giant room full of expensive furniture, gold plated cups on the tables which were made out of smooth Oak. The kitchen was huge as well containing the finest cabnits and fridge money could buy. With the fridge full of blood bags and the pantry full of food, they decided to walk around more looking at the amazing renovations Moka's dad had made. They walked into the next room and Moka's face lit up with happiness. IT was a training room fit for a vampire.

Walls made out of steel, and a large fighting area with a 20X20 mat made the young vampiress very happy. Tsukune breaking Moka from her thoughts on the area they moved to the last and final place... The bedroom. It was a true master bedroom. Filled with closets that could fit all of the cloths from a store and still have room left, with a decent sized bathroom containing a giant bathtub. Knowing why father made it that big Moka blushed at the thought of bathing with her mate. Making her way back to the bedroom she fell on it. It was a temperpedic bed and moka sank right in it. Nearly falling asleep she heard a noise from behind the pillow. It was a note from her father.

Hey Tsukune come here. I found a note. Moka calling to him.

As Tsukune made his way over Him and Moka read the letter.

Dear my dearest daughter,

I hope you have enjoyed the apartment so far. I spent great amounts of money on it so i hope you enjoy it. The two other butlers i promised to send you are on their way now as i expect you to read this letter on June 6th. Make sure to make love regularly with your mate and train daily to keep in shape. I expect you two to be blood mates very soon. As I know he isn't a pure blood teach him everything about vampire culture. I hope to see you very soon and your mate.

Keep in touch, Lord Shuzen.

Well that was nice of him wasn't. Said Tsukune.

Yeah for my father this is a real surprise. I just hope the training room will last. You and I will train daily like the letter said. Moka responds with a grin.

Alright... But the letter reminded me. When did you wanna become blood mates again?

Oh yeah, If you don't mind we can do the ceremony now. It will take around five minutes but will feel like hours have gone by. Like I told you before we must drink each others blood at the same time willingly. Our memories will be shared as well as our feelings will be connected. You and I won't be our selves when it ends. If anyone of the opposite sex tried to get near us we would instantly kill them regardless if they are family. That is why father brought us these new seals on the counter over there. When we put them on we will pass out for a few moments and return back to our selves. I don't know what the seals are, so lets place them on the bed and star the ritual.

Moka and Tsukune go get the box that contain the seals, and make way to the bed room. Telling Shido if the other butlers come to not disturb us. He nods in agreement and watches the door. Moka opens the box and dumps the seals on the bed. She then gasps as what they are.

Its... A rosary... And my old choker is here as well. Moka says not knowing whether to be happy or not.

I get a new one as well. I like the gold plating on mine. He responds happily.

Tsukune and Moka look at each other, then move their heads to each others neck. Drinking they start to feel the effects of the rituial taking affect.

Tsukune closes his eyes tighter as all of Moka's memories flow into him like a old movie. seeing her past in the mansion, seeing his sad life in junior high. A stray tear falls from his closed eye as he see's everything the bullies did to her sealed self. Then he becomes happy as he see's the moment they met, and saw how much both Moka's were at the time. While Moka is having the same experience as her dear Tsukune. Going through his past she has the same emotions as him. crying then becoming happy when they first met.

* * *

They release each other after what seemed like hours they noticed that it was as Moka predicted. five minutes has passed according to the clock on the night stand. Taking the seals they put them on and immediately pass out. As they wake up about a minute later, they look around along. Moka saw Tsukune looking like his normal human form but something seemed wrong. Moka felt different. Like she just woke up from a long and horrible nap.

Tsu... Tsukune? TSUKUNE! Moka screamed as she tackled him.

Moka? he said opening his eyes. Suddenly his eyes widened.

Mo... Moka? is that you? He asks as he see's a pink haired sealed vampire.

Yep Tsukune... I'm back! she says with tears in her eyes. hugging Tsukune for all he was worth.

I... I thought you were gone... You don't know "sniff" how happy I am to see you again. I missed you so much. Replied Tsukune as he nearly crushed her with a bear hug.

I promise I won't ever leave again... My dear sweet Tsukune. I missed you as well.

I "sniff" love you so much Moka. Please... Please never leave my life again. he begged.

I love you too Tsukune. I will never leave you. I think I am laying on a note let me get up so we can read it.

He nods and Moka sits up to grab the note. She opens up. It was from Lord Shuzen.

Dear dearest daughter,

If you are reading this than you have come back as the pink haired one that you once were. While i am sure you are wondering how this came to be I can explain. When Akasha blew her self up inside Alucards body to kill him, As in most explosions blood or guts are scattered. We searched for any remains of Alucard in case he tried to regenerate. What we found was far better. My wife's blood was scattered across a building that was barely standing. We got samples and had my top researches make her personality come back into the last Rosary I had left. I then put the same sealing spell I did with the very first one and gave it to the real Moka. This is my present to you Tsukune Aono. I have never seen my daughter so happy in her life until she met you. Take this as a thank you but note it can be taken away just as easy... A!s can your life so keep her happy. If you need further explaination come by the castle. My door is always open.

From Lord Shuzen.

P.S Moka I know you agreed to this, but if you ever need to take it off yours and Tsukunes can be taken by your selves and by each other. Including my self of course. Take care you two.

Father... is all Moka could muster as she saw Tsukune break down crying. Shocked as this is the first time she has ever seen in cry she runs and hugs him.

Tsukune?! What is the matter my love? she asks with concern.

I.. I just remembered when you died and how it was to think you were dead for good. I love you Moka... I always have. He responds holding her close.

Oh my dear Tsukune... I was scared as well, but I knew inner me would take care of you. She loves you just as much as I do, and I knew she would make you hers. So please Tsukune. Its alright now. Stop crying before... Before I start crying. she said moved by how much Tsukune loved her and how much pain she caused him by "dying" that day.

Several minutes they broke there embrace and stared at each other.

I am feeling kinda tired Tsukune after the rituial my body wasn't quite prepared for it. So lets take a nap for the mean time. Moka says with a warm smile.

Okay Moka. He responds with a smile hoping this wasn't a dream.

Several minutes the couple falls asleep in each others arms with a giant smile on their lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, "plot twit" i said last time wasn't much of one at all. **

**"spoiler alert"**

**At the end of the Manga inner Moka at the end of the Alucard battle the tips of her hair turned pink like the outer her. So my guess is she would have bound to come back if the manga kept going.**

**I do not own R+V**

**Chapter 6: A new life.**

While Moka and Tsukune were taking a nap together, Shido answered the door and was startled at the sight.

"Miss... Miss Akashiya is that you? Shido question surprised to see her with pink hair again."

"Huh... Oh hey Shido have the other butlers come by yet?" replied Tsukune still holding Moka.

"Oh ahhhh... nothing is wrong I was just shocked to see Miss Akashiya in her pink haired form again thats all. he replied"

(yawn) "come back to bed Tsukune i'm cold." Whined Moka pulling Tsukune in tighter.

"Huh.. Oh yeah I was to. Do you mind leaving us for a little while I wanna spend more time with her." He responds holding Moka tighter

"Of course Mr. Aono, do you want me to get you when dinner is ready?" Asks Shido

"Yes, that would be nice Shido."

Shido walks out of the room, and Tsukune goes back to holding his blood mate. While snuggling Tsukune Moka tries to make conversation to break the eerie silence.

"Hey Tsukune...? she asks"

"Yeah Moka, you seem worried."

"Well... Is it a burden that i am back? You seemed really happy with inner me, and... i want you to stay happy. I know I caused you so much pain when i went away. I don't want that to happen again so..." she was cut off mid word by a kiss from Tsukune. Caught off guard her eyes shot wide open while her mind registers what is going on, after a few seconds she starts to kiss back and moans in the kiss. Reluctantly they break their kiss.

"Moka, I know you share memories with your inner self, so you already know what I went through when you went away. You aren't a burden Moka you never have been and never will be. I love both of you equally, i would have gone through the same thing if inner you went away. Both are special to me, I was starving myself so I could see you in the afterlife, but Inner you saved me. So please stop being so hard on yourself Moka.`I love you, I always have." he responds now hugging her.

"Oh Tsukune... I'm so glad I met you on the first day of Freshman year. You lit up my days... Wait if you loved me from day 1 why didn't you just ask me out a little after. Or did you harbor feelings for the other girls?" she said curiously.

"Wh- What... do... do you mean? I guess I would be lying if i said I didn't... Please don't hate me Moka..." he said looking down as if she would end the relationship.

"Oh Tsukune you misunderstand. Vampires have a very different moral code, while we may be possessive we believe in polygamy. My father had 10 wives at one point and 5 other lovers. They have all since passed away, but i'm sure if you had a harem he wouldn't mind and neither would I. If i may ask... Who else did you like from the group?"

"Mizore... But wait i thought inner moka said they couldn't act all lovey dovey around me..." he replied

"Oh thats because she wanted to be your blood mate first. To seal the deal so she knows you wouldn't leave her before you got a harem." she replied smiling.

"Oh... Well I... never knew that... Okay then, Moka? What are you doing, and who are you calling?" he asked a little scared but more so curious.

"You will find out." she replied with a smirk.

About 30 minutes later some loud woman was knocking on the door.

"I finally have my little snow bunny." said Mizore with a huge smile.

"Ummmm... Hey Mizore. Moka did you call her because of what i said."

"Yes I did Tsukune, I know you liked her and I knew she would come if i told her, so here you are my love, the 2 people you have loved in your life are all here loving you as well."

"Yes, I am also glad my snow bunny loves me, knowing you loved me saved me from a loveless marriage." Said Mizore nearly crying

"Haha... um your welcome?" he replied looking around very happy

"Tsukune is everything to your liking now my love?" she said now smiling

"Yes it is, you don't know how happy i am." he replied getting up from being tackled

"I'm glad. now lets setup the closet and get some lunch!" She replied with her stomach growling

"Hey Tsukune?" Said Mizore.

"Yeah whats up?"

"Out of all the girls why did you pick me as well? All I have done is stalk you, and nearly freeze you on separate occasions to make babies with you. I thought you might have hated me, so thats why you chose Moka out of all us all. So I jus-" She was cut off by a kiss from Tsukune.

Her eyes were wide open for the majority of the kiss, but she started to kiss back at the end moaning loudly. As they broke apart Mizore stared into Tsukunes eye's with happiness, she then looked around the apartment she would now be living in, and was surprised how big it was. Suddenly they heard a laugh from behind them.

"Hehe, you know I did the same thing you did when he kissed me." Moka said with a smile.

"Well... I... Wait... IS THAT YOU MOKA?!" Mizore said finally realizing that she was back in her human form.

"Yes it is Mizore, I'm back and I-" Moka was cut off by a slap to the face which made Tsukune eye's widen.

"That is what you get for making Tsukune suffer so much. Do you have any idea what he went through?! He wouldn't come out of his room for weeks, and even tried to starve himself just to be with you! You are very lucky Inner you saved him, or we wouldn't be here right now." Mizore stated

Moka looks back at Mizore with tears in her eyes.

"I know exactly what he went through... (sniff) I share memories with my inner self, and I feel terrible about it! I never wanted him to suffer, I loved him, you guys knew I did. We've been fighting over him since out first year here and he saved us all more than once. You think I wanted to die either? I had no choice, the Rosario was crushed beyond repair and Tsukune watched as I died in his arms. I never wanted that to happen okay!" She responded crying her eyes out.

I... I... I'm sorry Moka, I was just mad and I didn't mean to hit you."

"Your fine Mizore, I understand I would do the same thing and I'll be expecting a slap from the other girls as well." Moka said wiping away tears.

"Well this is touching and all, but Moka I think our family has a certain arrangement. Oh and your bodyguards suck ass. They went down in 2 hits." Said a man at the door holding 2 bodies.

"Who are you?! Why have you come here... Unless you are the suitor my father was supposed to call off." Moka said.

"Ding ding ding, very good my dear Moka, now who was the person who stole you from me, I'll prove to you I'm better." He replied with a smile.

"That would be me. I am Mokas' blood mate." Tsukune said looking at the person in the door way.

"Well, well if it isn't the wife snatcher. Tell me Moka, what do you see in him thats so good. He seems so fragile and weak. He doesn't even dress like a noble vampire! What is he, a Half-Breed?!" He said getting with in mere inches of Tsukune.

"Well since you said it... Yes I am a Helf-Breed, since Moka turned me into a full blooded vampire. Now could you please back up, you may be a noble and royal vampire, but your breath royally stinks." Tsukune said with a smirk making Moka and Mizore giggle a bit.

"why you little... ARGH" He said but was cut off by a punch in the gut.

"And they call you a noble vampire. You can't even take a punch from my human form, how do expect to beat me in my vampire form?" Tsukune mocked but was the worst idea ever.

"Ha... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU HAVE JUST MADE THIS MORE INTRESTING TSUKUNE AONO!" The man said.

"Wha- ARGH" Tsukune was punched in the face sending him into the wall leaving a dent.

"Now come! Fight me and give me a fight I will enjoy!"

Tsukune undoes his seal and rushes at him with blinding speed. Trading blows it seems Tsukune is coming out on top, but after every hit Tsukune lands on him his laughter grows higher and higher. Then the man blacks his kick and throws him into anther wall.

""Is that all you have?! I've fought ghouls tougher than you! You can't be the one who defeated Alucard. You are to weak for that, or has your time during peace made you sloppy?"

"What... are you? How can you be so strong and not budge after all of my hits?!" Tsukune said getting back up but struggling to stand after the last throw.

"Why I am the who killed my father to become the 2nd most powerful vampire next to Issa Shuzen! I am Noboru Yamaguchi! Now head of the Yamaguchi clan!" Noboru responded with a wide grin.

"But... How... I thought you were exuted for treason against your clan! How are you still here!" Moka said with a little fear.

"My dear Moka, so Naive and innocent. Who do you think I am? A noble always has inside friends no matter what race. I escaped fairly easily since all of the executioners were part of my inside group." He responded

"Don't turn your back in battle! You may be the 2nd most powerful, but even they shouldn't be cocky while fighting." Tsukune holding Nobrou in a head lock trying to subdue him.

"Ha! So weak I can break out of this easily. Watch!... Wait what! Why aren't you being hurt!" Nobrou said panicking.

"Tsukune is right. Never lose sight of your surroundings. If you had kept your situational awareness you would have noticed me picking up Tsukunes Rosario and placing it on you. Making you as weak as a human, the same way Tsukune defeated Alucard!"Mizore said watching as Nobrou is losing energy

"Time to end this Nobrou! It's one thing trying to hurt me, but trying to take Moka, MY Moka from me is crossing the line." Tsukune said snapping his neck.

Moka and Mizore just watch as Nobrou just dropped to the ground with a lifeless body. Moka than ran up to Mizore and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for saving Tsukune. Even if I let out my vampire self I would have only made Tsukune worry about and making sure I was okay then focusing on the fight. I truly thank you so much." Moka said now bowing

"Moka please stand up straight, I did it for you and Tsukune. I knew if you were taken away again Tsukune would seperate himself like he did last time, and I don't want that. Plus I like you, you let me be with Tsukune which made me the happiest girl on the planet. So I guess we are even." Mizore responded with a smile

Tsukune Couldn't help but smile at the two girls, as he started to walk towards them he nearly fell over from the fight, but was caught by the two girls.

"We got ya Tsukune" Moka said on his right side.

"Yeah you won't ever have to does kind of stuff for us alone again." Mizore said on his left side.

Tsukune smiled bigger knowing he wouldn't be alone again.


End file.
